Shatter Me (album)
|Last album = '' '' |This album = '' '' |Next album = '' }} '''Shatter Me' is the second studio album by American violinist and solo artist Lindsey Stirling. It is Stirling's first album to include collaborations with other vocalists, featuring Lzzy Hale and Dia Frampton, and Stirling has said its musical style is more progressive than her first album. The album was released on iTunes on April 25, 2014 in most of the world, on April 29, 2014 in the United States, and on May 2 in Germany. The first single, "Beyond the Veil", was released on March 24, peaking at number 22 on Billboard Dance and Electronic Digital Songs. The video was posted the following day. The second single, "Shatter Me", was released on April 23, accumulating 1.3 million views after one day on YouTube. Background Release and promotion On September 29, 2013, Stirling posted on her official website that after her 2012–13 worldwide tour she had returned to the United States to make her new studio album and in December Stirling announced the upcoming 2014 tour where she "would play some new songs and will have a brand new show to share". Although the second studio album was announced in late 2013, it was not until March 2014 that Stirling started posting information on her new material. On March 12, Stirling posted a video on YouTube in which she appeared with friends and well-known YouTube stars such as Tyler Ward and Steve Kardynal. Stirling announced in the video the title of the album and that it would be released around May 2014. On the same day Stirling started an account on PledgeMusic, an online Direct-to-Fan music platform, allowing anyone to pre-order the album alongside other exclusive items, such as behind-the-scenes videos, photos and pictures. On March 23, Stirling announced that the album would be released on April 29. On the following day the album pre-sale started on the iTunes Store and the first single of the album, "Beyond the Veil", was released. The official video for the single was released a day later where it accumulated half a million views on YouTube on its first day. Stirling appeared on March 26, 2014 at the Berlin Apple Store for a 30-minute interview and later performed "Crystallize" live. A day later, the pre-order of the album started on the German Amazon and iTunes stores. In April, iTunes released two free podcasts called Lindsey Stirling: Meet the Musician where Stirling talked about the creation of her newest album. On April 7, Stirling's first single video appeared on an mtvU votation to see, along with four other YouTube videos, which one would be aired. Stirling finished winning the votation. Three days later Stirling announced an event on April 29 to perform and sign Shatter Me CDs at Barnes & Noble, Los Angeles. In April, Stirling was interviewed by Rock Era Magazine in order to promote her new album. On April 16, Stirling posted the behind-the-scenes video for the album's second single, "Shatter Me". Almost a week later, on April 22, Lindsey performed her single "Beyond the Veil" live at the Universal Studios Hollywood. The second single, "Shatter Me", was released on iTunes on April 21, and two days later the official music video was released on YouTube, featuring the singer Lzzy Hale. On its first day on YouTube the video was viewed 1.3 million times. In April, Stirling was interviewed by Access Hollywood where she talked about fashion, her new album and fame. On April 23, Stirling organized an album release party for her fans. On May 13, Lindsey Stirling started the world Tour for promoting her album "Shatter Me". Dates had been announced since December 18 of 2013 and included forty-six dates in North America and twenty-seven in Europe. Lindsey revealed she would be accompanied by Jason Gaviati (Keyboards) and Drew Steen (percussion) who had been part of Stirling's first world Tour. Anže Škrube, Stirling's Dance Showdown partner, was chosen by her to choreograph her tour. Two new dancers were chosen to be part of her new world tour: Stephen Jones and Peter Styles. On November 28, 2014, a special edition of the album was released by the name of Shatter Me: The Complete Experience, it included thirteen songs, one of them was an acoustic version of the title song, and a full-color 48-page magazine with exclusive interviews and photos, plus word magnets. After the release of the special edition album, Shatter Me returned to the Billboard 200 at number 175, with sales of 5,500 copies. On February 2015, Stirling visited Japan and on February 11, the album was released on the country. Singles Tour Artwork Digital booklet Critical reception Commercial performance Track listing All the tracks appear on iTunes in the US version. Stirling also sent an exclusive track titled "Yeah!" to those who pre-ordered Shatter Me via PledgeMusic. 'Standard track listing' 'iTunes deluxe edition and Target edition bonus tracks' ''Shatter Me: The Complete Experience'' Edition 'Universal Music Japan deluxe edition' Personnel Credits for Shatter Me adapted from liner notes. * Lindsey Stirling – violin, vocals, producer * Andrew Maury – mixer (5, 6) * Dia Frampton – vocals (10) * Joe Lambert – mastering * Josh Rossi – art direction, photography * Justin Glasco – engineer (5) * Kill Paris – producer (5) * Liam Ward – packaging design * Lzzy Hale – vocals (4) * Marko G – producer, mixer, engineer, programming (3, 9) * Robert DeLong – producer, mixer, engineer, programming (7) * Scott Gold – producer, engineer (6) * SILAS – producer, mixer, engineer, programming (1, 2, 4, 8, 10–12) * Reuben Keeney – producer * Rafii – producer Release history External links Category:Albums Category:Studio albums Category:Shatter Me